Three Bullets
Valerie casually made her way throughout the Regillus Academy cafeteria. Dodging trays and ducking under apples being thrown across tables. A normal school would probably find this behavior to be out of order, but within Regillus Academy, it wasn't a big deal tossing food as long as it didn't cause a mess or injure anyone. Valerie reached her table, standing across from a fellow student from her class. She slammed her hands on the table in an aggressive manner, however she had to restrict herself due to her quirk. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Moretti. Or would you prefer Kratos?" She stated in a passive aggressive, yet simultaneously teasing nature. It was unknown how Valerie managed to emulate so many emotions at once. Ajax had been simply lying back in his seat, feet on the table, sipping away at a can of soda; but when was he not without a can of soda? Trays of food flew about the cafeteria, but Ajax didn't care. He didn't care about much, he simply went with whatever he was asked to do. As a tray got to close, he grabbed it with his right arm, tossing it at nearby wall. The tray crashed through the wall. "Oops..." he murmured. Then Valerie arrived, slamming her hands into the table. He looked up at her, setting his can of soda aside and smacked his lips. "Ah. You could also just call me by my...first name? Man, you're weird." he responded, adjusting his man-bun as he looked up towards the girl. "What do you want?" Valerie pointed at the wall, "Listen. This school may not be the most uptight in terms of rules, but you can't go around putting unnecessary holes in everything!" Valerie examined Ajax, remembering details she'd known about him. The only thing that clung to her mind was the fact they had similar quirks. "The least you could do is learn some restraint." Ajax shrugged. "I caught it with my right hand. So I threw it with my right hand." he retorted. "But you haven't answered my question," he began, taking a sip from his soda. "What do you want?" "What I WANT is for you to learn some restraint with your quirk." Valerie retorted. At the very least, Ajax could find some way not to cause destruction to everything his right hand touches. "Whatever." Ajax responded, finishing his can of soda. "Is that it, princess?" "Not quite." Valerie ignored the term princess, almost forgetting it escaped Ajax's mouth to begin with. "Headmistress Husam WANTS us to do some training together. Under normal circumstances I'd ignore this. But she wants to come and see it herself. Something about similar quirks." Valerie lifted her hands from the table, crossing them as she stood firm. "Okay then." Ajax responded. He let out a sigh as he got to his feet, taking a sip from his can. "Which field are we fighting in?" "F-3. You better be there, our very education is riding on this if you didn't know. Anything Mrs. Husam oversees is destined to be important." Valerie began walking towards the exit to the cafeteria. A lone apple flew across the room, Valerie catching it, stopping it from reaching it's designated location. She rubbed it clean before taking a bite, the juices flowed as she got a taste of it's deliciousness. He followed close behind her, finishing off the rest of the can. "Yeah, yeah. Lead the way." "You are aware we don't have to be there for another two hours, correct?" Valerie continued walking, still taking bites from the apple. "Do whatever it is that you mongrels do until then." She replied in a condescending nature, clearly getting back at him for calling her a princess. Ajax shrugged. "Let's just start now, princess." he responded. "The mongrel's asking nicely." Valerie sighted, lifting up her phone to send a text. She murmured under her breath, "Can't believe I'm canceling plans for this." She then put her phone away, beginning to head towards the training field. "Ok, mongrel. The princess will spend her time teaching you some elegance." Ajax sighed as he moved up to walk next to Valerie. “Don’t worry princess, I’ll beat you quickly so you can go out for your plans as soon as possible.” Valerie laughed, she couldn't take Ajax seriously for a second, especially his cocky attitude. "What archaic thinking. It's not about how quickly you can win, mongrel. It's about the growth and control you learn." She took another bite from the apple, feeling well deserved for putting up with Ajax's behavior. "But of course, what do savages know about development?" Ajax chuckled. "You say you're not a princess, but you use this fancy-shmancy vocab." he retorted. "Plus, I can control my Quirk. I just don't do it unless I have to." "I don't recall saying I'm not a princess." Valerie shot back. She didn't like being called a princess yes, but those were only her thoughts. Maybe a facial expression or two gave off her true feelings, but she wouldn't know of that. "Simply because I use words you may not be familiar with doesn't make me a princess. It just makes me educated." Valerie gave him a sassy wink before turning back away, practically at the training fields now. Ajax rolled his eyes. "Whatever, princess." he responded. "You're the one who cancelled her plans to read a dictionary a few times to fight me. So, you're welcome." "Actually, my plans involved something called friends. I imagine that's another term you're unfamiliar with, yes?" Another shot, she could use her words to pick at Ajax all day, but she didn't want to spend more time with him than need be. She walked to the other side of the training field. Merely staring at Ajax, waiting for a response. "One of the few things I know about, actually." Ajax responded. "My friends and I have a social life, a term you're obviously unfamiliar with." He got to his side of the arena, making sure the arm brace on his left arm was still there. He took off the elastic holding his hair up, letting his hair fall. "Start it off, princess." "You're the one who wanted to fight so soon. It's only right for you to throw the first shot." Valerie didn't care for the most part how the battle ended, she just wanted to get away from Ajax at the very least. "Yeah, but I don't really care about the fight." Ajax responded. "It's just another way to spend my time." "That's great, stellar, top notch." Valerie sarcastically replied, flipping her hair from her field of vision. "How about spending some of your time throwing the first punch?" "I guess you're not confident enough in your abilities to strike first?" Ajax called out. "Man, I doubt you'd be able to win otherwise." "Maybe." Valerie replied, simply turning the tables back to Ajax. "But then again, you're really desperate for me to strike first. Resorting to childish insults." Ajax shrugged. "Not insults; facts." "So facts that you're also not confident? Interesting." This was getting nowhere fast, either Ajax was going to throw a punch or Valerie was going to walk straight from the field. Ajax smirked. "Alright, I'll go first if it gets your airhorn of a voice to quiet up." he said, adjusting his arm brace as he began to walk forwards at a leisurely pace. After all, it wasn't as if Ajax cared about the fight as of now. Once he was a few meters away, he slammed his fist into the ground, causing a chunk of the ground to shoot out. He proceeded to punch it, causing it to fly towards Valerie. As the rock came flying, Valerie punched it with the full force of her right arm. It shattered, producing a shockwave that dispersed the shards broken off from the initial strike. Valerie cleared her hair from her vision once more, glancing at Ajax with lack of entertainment. "You dragged me from my schedule for this, so at least try to do something right." She then mumbled under her breath, so only she could hear what she uttered. "Should've just ignored him and waited until later." “It’s funny you assume I care about this fight.” Ajax responded, yawning. He proceeded to rub his eyes, then stretching his right arm. He walked closer towards Valerie, and proceeded to send a jab towards her face. Valerie was already in a boxing stance, making the amount of time it took her to block the strike rather short. Her two fist weren't as strong as Ajax's single fist, but their added teamwork could stand toe-to-toe with his Ajax's solo brute. "If you don't care, why urge me to do this so early?" Valerie took one fist and threw a sharp right hook, the other fist went in for a left hook nanoseconds afterwards. If she couldn't beat him in terms of power, she'd beat him with numbers. Ajax had already had his left arm by his jaw, blocking the right hook. As her fist slammed into his arm brace, he smiled. He pushed back the fist with his left arm, using his right arm to do the same for the left hook. "Your hooks could use some work." he noted. "Put your back into it, lean into the punch." he continued. He was giving her tips, but the way he said it sounded condecending. Ajax proceeded to send a powerful uppercut to Valerie's chin. Valerie shrugged off Ajax's advice, ignoring out of sheer pride. As Ajax's fist flew at her chin, Valerie quickly tilted her head back to avoid it. She then did a back flip to put a distance between the two of them, landing accurately on her feet with a gap between them now. She once again got in her boxing stance, prepared to intercept the next attack Ajax throws. "Come on, little Drusilla," Ajax teased. "At least land one hit on me." "I should say the same to you." Valerie scoffed, staying on the defensive. "I'd have to try, Valley." Ajax responded. "Too much work." Valerie rolled her eyes, this time a small smile on her face. "Let me start over, names Valerie Drusilla." She gave two quick punches to the ground, imitating Ajax's movements from earlier. This caused two chunks of earth to rise, Valerie striking both of them to send them flying at Ajax. "Fun...fun..." Ajax began, cocking back his right arm. "Fun!" he yelled, letting his fist fly forwards. He was performing a Jagged Punch. Shockwaves flew forward, decimating the chunks into smithereens. Ajax had charged forward while the shockwaves did, allowing him to get closer to Valerie at a quicker rate. He proceeded to send his right arm towards her gut. Valerie extended her fist to meet Ajax's stomach as she turned her body to avoid the blow to the gut. His fist allowed him inhuman speed, but the rest of his body wasn't as lucky, same for herself. Ajax had stopped trying to hit her as soon as he had noticed her coming for his own gut. He turned his body to avoid the aforementioned blow, just as Valerie had. "Two peas in a pod..." he murmured. "I'll admit. You're an annoying, lazy, ignorant, uneducated fool, and I question how you even managed to get into this school." Valerie left a pause, putting a distance between them yet again. "But I'll admit, you're entertaining for a fight. So, I'll call you my rival." Ajax laughed. "Pretty apt description of me, princess." he remarked, still smiling from the laugh. He turned to face her, and cocked his fist back dramatically. "And for now...rivals work." he said as he shot his fist forward in another Jagged Punch, the shockwaves tearing at the ground as they blitzed towards her. Valerie timed her next strike, having a new combo she'd been wanting to test out for awhile. She got into a squat, pushing off as hard as she could to collide with the shockwave, bringing her hands together. The collision caused her to slow down in momentum a bit, but it could've been worse. She then rotated mid air so she ended up in a hand stand, using the superior strength in her hands to launch herself in the sky. She did her best to get overhead of Ajax, bringing one fist up as she came crashing down. "EMPYREAN COMBO!!!" Ajax grinned. "Princess!" he yelled in excitement as she soared towards him. He prepared himself cocking his fist back and slamming it against hers...and again and again. He slammed his fist into hers ten times in an instant. This was the power of one of his Super Moves, and with each slam, he neutralized and increased the force that she would feel instead. "MACHINE GUN SHRIMP!" Valerie was knocked up a bit due to Ajax's retaliation, this fight was finally getting somewhere besides weak jabs. She elegantly landed on one leg, pushing off of it with full force to burst at Ajax. She felt a bit of pain from his previous assault, but nothing that would hinder her too much. Valerie reared her hands back and took Ajax's advice, leaning into the punch this time. "EMPYREAN VIS!" A powerful punch aimed at Ajax's left bicep. Not many people guessed it, but Ajax would take risks. Even if it ended up leaving him vulnerable, he'd do it. So as Valerie flew towards him, he leaped into the air, avoiding the powerful punch that caused powerful gusts of wind to soar. But he wasn't done there, no. He would indulge this princess in a fun fight. He was directly above that arm, and so he released yet another Machine Gun Shrimp at the shoulder of that arm. It was a smart choice, after all; blocking it would be difficult due to the position her arms were in. Abusing the momentum she'd picked up, Valerie continued to lean into the punch even after missing. This caused her to seemingly toppled forward, avoiding the next barrage of Ajax's punches. Knowing that Ajax would meet the ground eventually, she timed her next punch for directly before Ajax had properly landed. She angled her punch to meet his gut in an upward angle, the force would hopefully be enough to send him skyward. "EMPYREAN TAKEOFF!" He had wasted that attempt, but he would keep going. There was no losing this fight, not to the princess. He released yet another Machine Gun Shrimp, the strain on his arm getting to him. These punches were aimed right for Valerie's wrist of the incoming fist. Even with the punches coming, Valerie didn't back down. Her fist kept moving, she winced a bit at the pain, but the structure of her bones made the risk of the punches inhibiting her power less likely. Through the pain, Valerie's fist would meet Ajax's stomach, sending him flying on impact. Ajax flew back, grunting as he crashed into the soft ground. "Could pull out Bazooka..." he thought to himself. He realized that he shouldn't, it'd cause more damage than he'd like. Ajax placed a hand against his gut and winced a bit. It stung a bit more than he'd admit. He ran forwards, faster than he should have with the wounds he had. As he got near her, he entered a strange looking fighting stance and sent a right jab towards her chest. Valerie quickly threw her hands up to block the jab, skidding a bit from the impact. Before she could make her next move, a voice radiated through the battle field. "That's enough you two." Headmistress Husam revealed herself on the sidelines, the two seemingly so busy with their fight that they hadn't noticed her arrival. "You both demonstrated such amazing potential, as expected. I hope you both took something away from this spar of yours." She gave a smile. "Headmistress Husam, I didn't see you there." Valerie responded, dropping her guard now that their spar was over. "I didn't expect you to, especially since you both were so absorbed by this session." Headmistress Husam then turned to acknowledge Ajax, "And how are you, Mr. Moretti?" Ajax looked at the Headmistress and bowed his head. "I'm fine, madam." he responded. He winced in pain as the he felt the wound in his gut. Perhaps he shouldn't have played around for as long as he had. "Maybe a bit of internal bleeding, but thats where the bloods supposed to be anyways." "Well that's good to hear. You both did extraordinary, so you're dismissed. However I'd suggest you both head to the infirmary first, just to get those injuries handled." The Headmistress stood there, awaiting the two students departures. Ajax looked over at Valerie and chuckled. "Not bad, princess." "Same to you, mongrel." Valerie responded. Category:Roleplays